Tenko Tamadasa
Approval 6/23/16 5 feats bori v3.5 'Appearance and Personality' The picture to the right is my attire when I'm not on a mission. When I am on a mission, I tend to wear clothing just like an Anbu, except the sleeves run all the way down my arms, and I don't have any Anbu armor or masks. I keep my sword strapped to my belt, and I have my clan symbol on the back of my shirt. My clan symbol is like a Skull n' crossbones, except replace the bones with two katana. (We're badass like that.) I tend to act very laid back and relaxed, but you could consider this a semi-facade. Inside, I am laid back and relaxed, but I also try to hold any anger/sadness when it comes up. Not to say I'm some apathetic monster, I still show my emotions, just only when they're really getting to me, or when I deem the situation is okay for me to show them. After all, Issen doesn't show much, if any, emotion. (You'll get why I mentioned that in the backstory.) 'Stats' (Total:54) ' '''Strength: 11 ' 'Speed: 11 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP: 70 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Weapons Specialist ' '''Genin 2: Steel Manipulation ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 5 Banked feats: 0 # Sabre Technique - Allows me to increase the size and sharpness of my blades. (10CP) # Steel Release: Impervious Armor - Allows me to harden part of my body into black metal, which negates all weapon damage unless they're chakra or jutsu enhanced. (10CP/ 10CP maintain. +5 endurance) # Steel Release: Dark Blade - Allows me to create blades along my forearms or lower legs. (5CP for one limb, 10CP for 2) # 2 Stat feats Equipment *(6) Chakra-Conducting Sword. *(2) A set of Shuriken Ryo * Ryo earned: 7500 * Ryo left: 7500 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 16' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Monday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: ' 6/16/16 - 1 QP - Sparring with Tousen 4/30/16 - 3 QP - Trip to Konoha 4/12/16 - 5 QP - A quick trip to the mainland 3/10/16 - 3 QP - Swordsman Sparring 3/16/16 - 4 QP - Training session [Kiri only] '''History and Story Tenko was born in the Tamadasa Clan complex, completely separate from any hidden village, though only a 30 minute walk away from Kiri. His birth wouldn't have been so interesting, if his father hadn't had a child with someone wielding a kekkai genkai. A Steel Release kekkai genkai to be specific. Some of the clan members thought of him as a gift, and hoped he could pass the kekkai genkai through the clan, while others despised Tenko, and thought of him as a freak. He doesn't really care about those guys though. Being slightly spoiled as a child, Tenko didn't want to train often, and was rather weak compared to the rest of the kids his age. When he was about 7, a group of missing-nin had attacked the Tamadasa clan, knowing that some of the swords we've acquired and crafted throughout the ages could be sold for much more than just a pretty penny. In this attack, a large amount of the Tamadasa clan was killed, including both of his parents. This motivated Tenko train harder, so as to become the best Swordsman the world has ever seen. He almost has a Naruto-like view on becoming the leader of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, and has more respect for Issen than anybody else in the entire village, even though he's never spoken to him. Not even the Mizukage or the leader of the Tamadasa clan can claim they have as much respect from Tenko than Issen has. Tenko is gonna become the best Swordsman there ever was, and surpass Issen, no matter what. Category:Character